The Best Author Contest
by Eve Tearm
Summary: Voting untuk pemilihan Author terbaik di dunia FanFiction khusus anime Fairy Tail. Bersiap untuk berlomba dan mendukung author favorite anda? Kira-kira... siapa yang akan memenangkan The Best Author Contest tahun ini? Jangan lewatkan! Ikutilah contest ini segera. (Bukan FanFiction)
1. The Best Author Contest

Konichiwa, minna-san.

Watashiwa Eve Tearm.

Dan selamat datang di

**The Best Author **Contest

* * *

Oke, ini bukan cerita FanFiction.

Saya hadir disini untuk mengadakan sebuah contest atas author terbaik di dunia FanFiction khusus anime Fairy Tail.

Bukan maksud saya untuk menjurikan, tapi saya hanya perlu untuk mengadakan penelitian terhadap selera cerita di dunia FanFiction ini.

Dan untuk itu, anda juga mempunyai kesempatan untuk memenangj contest ini.

Sebelumnya, saya ingin memberitahu kalai saya akan mengadakan contest ini di beberapa anime setiap tahunnya, terutma untuk anime Fairy Tail.

Oke, karena itu... Mari saya jelaskan beberapa hal tentang contest ini.

* * *

Awalnya, saya melihat banyak ketertarikan orang-orang untuk fic-fic romance, terutama NaLu di dunia FanFiction ini. Memang ada beberapa FanFiction yang membuat saya benar-benar terkesan.

Ya, seperti contohnya seorang Author bernama **Himiki-chan **

Yaps, mungkin banyak dari antara kalian yang sudah mengenal dia. Pertama, saya mulai tertarik saat membaca FanFictionnya yang berjudul "Emerge Love at Missions" Kalian tau kenapa? Jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik, author yang satu ini selalu membuat suatu hal yang terkesan khusus di setiap chapternya. Juga, jika kalian perhatikan di setiap chapternya. Ia selalu mempunyai pikiran yang berubah-rubah untuk membuat ceritanya menjadi unik dan jauh berbeda dengan cerita-cerita lainnnya.

Dan juga setelah saya perhatikan profilenya baik-baik, dia adalah seorang yang mempunyai imajinasi tinggi, juga orang yang berpikir lebih dewasa dalam ceritanya. Walau characternya dalam pembukaan dan penutupan jelas menunjukan kalau ia bukanlah orang dewasa atau 17 ke atas. Dalam memperhatikan profil nya, jika kita lihat baik-baik, dia memang bukanlah seorang senior karena ia belum sampai 1 tahun di dunia FanFiction. Juga belum menulis banyak cerita. Namun semua ceritanya dapat membuat semua orang menganggapnya senior dan sangat berpengalaman dalam menulis atas bakatnya.

* * *

Selanjutnya kita beralih ke Author yang bernama **nshawol56**/ **nshawol566**

Author yang pernah memakai pen name sharpie blue ini memang sudah sepantasnya masuk ke dalam daftar Author Senior. Berkat cerita-ceritanya yang tak pernah mengecewakan dan selalu mengembalikan semangat para readers semua. Ia termasuk seseorang yang pintar dalam mengasah cerita menjadi lebih baik dan berpengalaman dalam menulis. Ia mempunyai bakat dan cara berpikir yang hampir sama seperti Himiki-chan, yaitu membuat sebuah cerita menjadi lebih unik dan berbeda untuk menarik orang untuk berminat membaca.

Kalian pasti sudah sangat kenal kan dengan author ini kan? Sudah 2 tahun lebih ia berkarya di dunia FanFiction in

* * *

Nah, dari penjelasan kedua Author diatas, kalian sudah mengertikan bagaimana cara menilai seorang Author?

Bagi yang tidak disebutin, jangan iri atau putus asa ya? Itu kan cuman contoh... Lagipula saya tidak mungkin menjelaskan semua penilaianku terhadap semua Author di FanFiction ini.

Untuk menjalankan contest ini, bacalah hal-hal dibawah ini :

1. Tulis nama Author Favourite anda

2. Alasan kenapa anda menfavouritekannya (Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa)

3. Kirim ini lewat review, untuk diambil point terbanyak dari masing-masing Author

Ini untuk voting pemilihan Author terbaik di dunia FanFiction khusus Anime Fairy Tail.

Bagi yang nama Authornya paling banyak disebutin, itulah pemenang dari The Best Author Contest tahun ini.

Kalau tidak menang, jangan putus asa okey? Masih ada tahun depan.

* * *

Berikut saran Author Favourite yang mungkin akan anda pilih :

a. Himiki-chan

b. nshawol56/ nshawol566

c. bjtantihowo

d. Bhion the pen

e. jsslucy91

Ya, diluar dari itu boleh-boleh aja sih~

Tapi kalau bisa diantara itu aja, biar gak kebanyakan.

* * *

Oh ya, sebenarnya contest ini sudah diadakan tahun lalu, tapi tidak jadi dibuat FanFiction.

Pemenangnya Adellecia Evans. Dan berhubung dia udah menang, di tidak bisa ikut lagi :)

Okey, silahkan memilih ya!


	2. The Winner

Okey, semua.

Saya, Eve Tearm, telah kembali untuk menyampaikan siapa pemenang dari "The Best Author 2013" Dan mulai saat ini juga, voting pemilihan author terbaik angkatan 2013, telah ditutup. Jika ada yang me-review setelah chapter ini muncul, maka pemilihan voting tersebut tidak dianggap dan tidak dimasukan kedalam vote.

**At the last...**

**Pemenang dari "The Best Author 2013"**

**Adalah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIMIKI-CHAN ! ! !**

* * *

**Kepada Himiki-chan,**

**CONGRATULATION!**

**Anda berhak mendapatkan gelar "The Best Author 2013"**

**Selamat! **

**Anda telah berhasil memenangkan kontes ini**

**Dan mulai sekarang, anda adalah the best author tahun ini**

**Sekian, arigatou gozaimase!**

**Salam,**

**Eve Tearm.**

* * *

Sampai bertemu tahun depan, minna!

Bagi yang kalah, terutama kepada nshawol56/ nshawol566 terus berjuang dan jangan patah semangat ya!

Terus berkarya untuk membuat FanFicton karena masih ada tahun depan.

Arigatou Gozaimase bagi para kontestan maupun para voters yang telah bersedia bergabung bersama dalam kontes ini.

Untuk melihat hasil hitungan vote nya, silahkan lihat profile saya.

**Salam,**

**Eve Tearm.**


	3. Announcement

Oke, pertama-tama.. saya akan memberitahu kalian, bahwa saya.. **Eve Tearm, **selaku panitia dari **BAF FTI (Best Author FanFiction - Fairy Tail Indonesia) **telah memiliki ijin dari ketua BAF FTI, untuk memilih Author terbaik dari FanFiction Fairy Tail Indonesia. Jadi sudah jelas tidak ada yang salah lagi bagi saya untuk membuat kompetensi ini.

Dan sebenarnya, kompetensi ini mempunyai web resmi sendiri yang masih terahasiakan, dan baru akan di buka nanti. Demikian perencanaan dari kami.

Lalu, maksud kami memilih **The Best Author 2013 **bukan sekedar untuk permainan/ contest, namun juga untuk

menjadikan "Juri" dari The Best Author 2014 mendatang.

Dan untuk sekarang, saya akan memilih 3 orang Author FanFiction untuk menjadi juri penilaian dari FanFiction yang akan ditugaskan untuk menilai FanFiction-FanFiction untuk 2014 mendatang.

**Juri 1 : Himiki-chan **selaku pemenang The Best Author 2013

**Juri 2 : nshawol56/nshawol566 **

**Juri 3 : Lacie Helra-chan**

Untuk mengikuti lomba BAF FTI ini, caranya sangat gampang. Cukup untuk membuat FanFiction dengan summary yang dituliskan **#BAF FTI# **maka ke-3 Author ini akan segera menilai FanFiction anda.

Lalu untuk ke-3 juri ini, akan segera saya kirimkan Private Message untuk apa yang harus kalian lakukan selanjutnya. Terima kasih.

Salam,

**Eve Tearm**

**(Panitia BAF FTI)**


End file.
